


When Death Comes

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Series: WTNV Fan Episodes [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But no one dies, Cecil gets thoughtful, Kinda happy ending?, M/M, Monologue, Show snippet, Somewhat Sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's tells his listeners about his experience with Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Death Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've posted a fic on here. I'll try to get back into the swing of things, I swear! 
> 
> This was also inspired by a chat I had with my English teacher today.

We all die, listeners. Some sooner than others. A few later than most. But Death is a friend we welcome when the darkness overtakes our bodies and our souls are the last remaining light source in the endless night. When the void, like the tide, comes in, Death stands in front of you on the beach, offering his hand and a boat to cross the endless night.

Death is not your father that you want to make proud. Death is not that girl you want to impress. Death is not your lawyer. Death is not your judge. Death is your friend. The one that was with you that Sunday morning. You remember. When you went out to grab the paper and you forgot your robe? Death is the one that attended the funeral of your pet Hamster when she died. Death is the one that made sure you got home safely from the bar last night. 

Death is the one that will hold out his arms to you when your body finally lets go of your soul.....

So do not be afraid of Death, listeners. I was afraid once. My mirrors were all covered in the house. But then, last week, Death came to my door. I let Death in, had a cup of tea with him, and we spoke. I asked why he wanted me now. He told me.

"Cecil. When I look at you, I see above your head a clock. And it counts down to your last breath, whether by dying of old age or an accident, I see it. And when i look at you, I see quite a long time left. Do not be afraid of me, Cecil. When I come for you, I will hold out my arms to you. Everyone runs from me when they see me. Don't run from me Cecil. Run to me. Embrace me, when you see me. For you will finally, finally be free."

I think Death left an important message. Not just for me, but for all of us, Listeners... Death is not killing us. He is freeing us from the bonds of servitude to a mortal life....

If any of you are curious, I did ask about Carlos. Death told me that Carlos had the same time left as I did, but he had one more second left.... I was glad, Listeners. In this endless reality where I cannot perceive the ends, I do not think I could stand to live without Carlos, even for one second.... But Carlos is a scientist. He's fine, you know. Always fine.... When he has his one second to go, he'll know.

Maybe we can run to Death together....I'd be willing to wait a moment...

That reminds me, I need Carlos to take that Casserole out of the freezer! Sorry Listeners!! And now, the Weather!


End file.
